Slip in Sleeping
by OwTheEdge
Summary: It's as late at night as can be. Everyone has already gone to bed and enjoying their 8 hour holiday to Dreamland. Everyone but one. And that one decides to pay a visit to someone near and dear whose room is also near.


There encompassed an utter silence that washed over the moon-kissed bedroom, other than a pair of low breaths. One soft and slumbering. The other suppressed and anxious.

The owner of the latter peeked through the slightly ajar door, his focus glued to the colossal bed. He let a shaky foot fall ever so gently into the room, his bare toes landing upon the freezing floors. The rest of his foot followed, then his other foot joined as they made light taps against the floor. His body shivered, yet the cold ground had nothing to do with it.

He hurried, yet did his best to be as soundless as possible, as to not rouse the only other person in the room. He finally reached his destination and his heart threatened to go forward without him. Hesitation gripped him for a few seconds, forcing him to second guess himself before a deep breath heralded the gathering of courage that pushed him forward.

The massive mattress settled beneath his weight. His movements slowed to a literal crawl as the bed quietly submitted to his weight and groaned in protest. When he finally reached her, he was surprised to see her still up to her neck in her sheets, laying on her side, seemingly undisturbed.

"Star?" Marco called out in a hushed tone. No response. She was nigh motionless save for the faint rising and falling of her body and the tiny shifting of her lips with each breath.

"Starrr..." He called out once more, slightly louder that time. Still nothing. She was out like a light. Who could imagine the most hyperactive girl he knew was also the heaviest sleeper? Guess that's what having so much energy to expend on a daily basis does to a person.

The hammering of his heart grew louder in his ears as Marco closed the distance. A longing look lingered on her sleeping face. She was as cute in her sleep as she was awake.

The boy's shaky hands reached over to Star. His fingers hooked the edge of her covers. He swallowed hard before letting the covers fall, slowly unveiling the girl that slumbered beneath. Soon, the blanket was completely removed and Marco was nearly knocked on his rear at the sight.

There she was. Star Butterfly sleeping soundly and peacefully, bathed in the radiance of Mewni's many moons, as if she was presented to Marco. A normal sight especially in this time of the night. However, she donned a rather gossamer purple nightgown that was in stark contrast to what she normally wore to sleep. Thin and tight, it embraced her body in a way that accentuated all her finer details and gave away the fact that she lacked a bra. It brought to light all the curves, as modest as they were, that were an uncommon sight in her usual wardrobe. The frilly bottom of her dress rose teasingly high, enough to unveil the entirety of her smooth, creamy legs and nothing more. Straps as thin as spaghetti fell off the shoulders they should be resting on, threatening to let the top of her dress drop.

I can't believe I'm doing this, he thought. This was several layers of wrong. Sneaking into her room. While she was unaware. He felt like he needed to drop everything and just go back to his room and forget about all this.

And yet, he couldn't deny how ravishing she looked tonight. So vulnerable. So ready to be taken. Perhaps it was the moonlight hitting her just right or the gown failing to conceal the full depth of her body, but Marco felt his inhibitions melting away the longer his gaze lingered.

His pajama bottoms were also getting tight.

With a hand on her shoulder, Marco shifted Star from laying on her side to on her back. His skin nearly jumped when he heard her stir, but thankfully she did not wake.

Her legs parted slightly upon the shift in position, the sight of her white panties assailed Marco in a heat so intense he felt he would go up in flames.

Marco crawled up to her, his limbs on either side as his body hovered over hers. He gulped before placing a quick, tentative peck on her lips. He retracted the moment he felt their lips touch, to see if she'd react.

She didn't.

As if he was about to dive underwater, he inhaled deeply, then released before he slowly fell to her level. He hissed as he felt her nipples poking him through his shirt and his groin rubbing against hers, hindered by two layers of cloth.

Their lips collided once more, this time much deeper and burning with desire. He parted her lips and his tongue barged in, rubbing along all the nooks and crannies of her mouth. When he found her tongue, he immediately commenced rubbing taste buds with her, the appendage lazily flicking back in response.

When their lips tore from one another with a resounding smack, Marco noticed his hips were bucking faster on their own and he stopped before things could end sooner than he wanted. He had to pace himself. Savor this rare, precious moment. Nonetheless he wanted more.

Sweat had coated his body like a second skin and his pajamas started to stick to him. He wasted no time pulling his pants off and unbuttoning his top, keeping it on while baring his chest to the elements.

A few fingers gripped the bottom of her gown. The anticipation grew too great and he could feel how slippery his hands became. The dress climbed up her body, unveiling her pallid, slender form. Marco stopped at the slight incline of her flesh and he had to mind his breathing. Steeling himself, he continuing coaxing the dress up until it rest on her collarbone.

There they were. The symbol of Star's blossoming adolescence laid bare for Marco's starving stare to feast upon. Modest as they were, they were nonetheless a sight to behold. Pretty pink pebbles placed upon her petite peaks prepared and pleaded to be played with as they pointed and peeked back at Marco.

He wasted no time taking one into his lips, suckling and nibbling as if his life depended on it. One hand rubbed circles along Star's taut, kissable stomach while the other squeezed the other tit between his thumb and index. A few hitches in Star's breath could be heard, but consideration and decency had long left Marco's mind.

When his lips wrapped around the other tit, Marco's hand trailed down her torso, past her bellybutton, then slipped under the white cloth that concealed her most private part.

"Haa...ha.." His finger brushed along her hard clit, evoking a whispered whimper from its host.

He spread her apart, teasing her flooding folds before plunging his fingers deep into her fleshy cavern. Immediately he felt her clamp tightly on his intruding digits, the prospect of release becoming uncertain. Then it seemed impossibq

Geez, Star..." He whispered under his breath.

He got into a steady rhythm, pushing and pulling even while her pussy constricted him. Simultaneously, his thumb rotated her clit forcing involuntary moans out of his sleeping princess. He can feel her fluids pooling in his palm as the seconds passed by.

Marco pulled out of her with a resounding pop, but not without a bit of resistance as her snatch tried to pull him back in. A small sigh escaped from Star's lips, as if she lamanted over the empty feeling between her legs.

He brought his soaked hand to his lips and gave his fingers a lick. She was overly sweet, with spicy and sour undertones.

Marco could wait no longer. Completely lost in his lust, he gripped his dick and slathered its entire length, coating it in Star's vaginal juices from the tip to the base.

Marco flipped Star onto her stomach, subtlety and caution thrown out the window. She shifted with a light bounce yet her body remained limp and unconscious. He pulled her panties down, past her knees and stopped just short of her ankles. Her legs opened up, her ass cheeks soon followed.

A thick strand of saliva dribbled from Marco's lips as it splat against Star's anus. A pair of fingers stuck themselves back into her weeping folds before pulling back out and plunging into her neighboring hole. Marco tried making a peace sign with his fingers as he worked to spread Star open to accommodate his girth.

As his head rested on her puckering, moist sphincter, all of his anxieties and hesitation flooded back in and momenentarily deterred him. A tiny voice in the deepest reaches of his mind told him to stop. To drop everything and leave the room to keep his integrity intact. But his dick pulsed in refusal. Reminding him that he had already gone too far to back out now. That he sought release and he was going to get it that night one way or another.

Marco experienced a much smoother entry than he initially thought. Her asshole yielded to him with little to no friction. Yet the moment he felt himself bottom out in her bottom, he can feel her inner walls gripping him like a vice. He can hear Star's muffled groans as she laid face down on her pillow. Her hands tightly gripped her pillow.

Marco eased into his rhythm, maintaining a moderate pace as to get himself used to the feeling while her anal cavity accustomed to his shape and size. Her vaginal juices worked wonders as lubricant, making for more fluid movement and a gratifying sensation that thundered throughout Marco's nerves with each thrust.

He grit his teeth and held onto Star's wrist to brace himself for each stab of pleasure that surged through his loins. The slapping of his thighs against her firm, supple ass echoed throughout the room, drowning out his guttural groans and Star's suppressed squeals.

He noticed that her exposed Mewberty wings flicked and buzzed as he fucked her. He took great care not to touch them. He knew how sensitive they were and how crazy she got when he touched them.

Part of him couldn't help but feel remorse for what he was doing, yet a stronger, more overwhelming part of him thrived off the pride that came with claiming this girl's body as his own. To do what he pleased until he was satisfied. Every hole was his to fill and there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

Marco found enough wits about him to pull out. He flipped Star onto her back once more. Her arms flailed like limp noodles.

Was it just him or was she smiling a little bit?

Nevermind that. Marco's dick longed to be milked and he had the perfect place. He spread her legs again before getting between them. The head of his throbbing cock rubbed along her slit, getting it moist once more before he took another plunge

Star whined softly like a needy puppy. She bit her lower lip like she knew she was getting teased.

That is, until she took Marco all the way to the base in one fell swoop. She felt so tight that Marco felt trapped, but her pussy felt so good, he didn't know if he wanted to get out.

But even if he wanted to, he couldn't. All of Star's limbs wrapped around his body. Nowhere to go but in.

Time as a concept eventually faded out of existence in Marco's sex addled mind. His body was reduced to nothing but an empty vessel for his primal desires to act upon. He no longer cared how rough he was being and cared even less that Star remained asleep through it all, albeit while her body reacted accordingly.

"Hnngh... Hmmf." Star vocalized quietly as she was being pounded unbeknownst to her.

Marco's body tensed and convulsed as his dam was moments away from bursting. His thrusts picked up in speed and intensity. He wrapped his arms tightly around Star to brace himself. His face burrowed into her hair, the smell of sweat and fruity shampoo filling his nostrils.

"Star...Star.." He called out, being the only thing left in his mind before he blew.

"Maa...Mrrr.."

His cum was unleashed in a continuous stream that turned into lingering bursts, then quick spurts that shot deep into Star's womb. The moment Marco pulled out, tiny bubbles popped on her gaping hole as it all slowly flowed down like honey. Despite all of this, none of what Marco did ever register with her consciousness and jerk her awake. Her body, however will at least inform her in the morning.

The exertion weighed on Marco, compelling him to slump over on his back like a sack of bricks. His arm covered his eyes as the rest of his body recovered from the ensuing fatigue.

As best as he could, he pulled his best friend's nightgown down and her panties back up, followed by her sheets.

Marco readjusted his own clothes before slowly and tiredly returning to his room. I'm mediately he fell face first onto the bed, not even caring that it's not a position he usually sleeps in.

The clutches of slumber engulfed his being and he hadn't the strength to do anything but let it take him.

Marco awoke to the sounds of loud slurping and the feeling of his dick jostling in someone's mouth.

"Mrrnerng Mmr-" Star released her oral hold in Marco's dick before continuing. "Morning, Marco!" She shot out with her usual enthusiasm before taking his entire morning wood once more.

"Hey, Star." He said, somewhat meekly as he wiped the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes. "Isn't it a bit too early for this?"

Star popped his cock out of her mouth before speaking, learning her lesson from seconds earlier. "Well, he woke up before you did and he just stood there, wanting attention. What else was I supposed to do? Oh! Speaking of which, I guess I owe you 650."

"Huh wha- oh." Marco remembered he made a bet with Star not too long ago. Accusing her of being an unbelievably heavy sleeper.

"Yeah, you were right. I guess it's so bad that I slept through awesome anal sex with my bestie. By the way, I dunno if my tush can recover from that for a while."

"Yeah, you really need to work on that."

"I know right? Who knows if someone might break into my room and ravage this pure princess body again? Maybe a horny teenage boy?"

Marco raised his eyebrow. "Uh what are you saying?"

"Oh nothing." Star fluttered her lashes as she spoke. "I mean you sleep right across the hall and my door's always unlocked so..."

Marco couldn't help but gaze on in disbelief. He admittedly felt uncomfortable about the whole idea despite how consensual it was. Yet once again she somehow, some way pulled him out of his comfort zone and drove him to match her boldness by pulling something as questionable as having sleep sex with his best friend. But he had to make a point, and he had hoped that Star could learn from all this. Somehow.

"Same time tonight?" Star asked, her bright blue eyes shimmering with desire.

"Heck yeah."


End file.
